Despues de la tormenta¿viene la calma?
by cecyleonor
Summary: Harry y Ginny Potter se enfrentan a una nueva batalla...los pañales y los biberones. Les irá bien en esta nueva faceta.
1. Sara y Benny

_Hola a todos! Como lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta el epílogo de "Cuando amas, todo se perdona" solo que me salió muy largo, así que lo dividi, yo se que me van a matar, pero será como un mini fic, de aproximadamente cinco capitulos, pueden ser menos. En fin, si no les gusta, diganmelo y ahí lo dejamos. Si no recuerdad mucho lo que paso el ultimo capitulo, pasense por el fic, y vuelvan a leerlo, de paso pueden dejar reviews nuevamente los que ya lo hicieron y los que no lo hicieron ¡¿que esperan?!_

_Ah! Le doy las gracias a dos chicas muy especiales, Jazu Potter (por ayudarme con el titulo y por las buenas charlas en el chat, ah! sigo poniendo chonguitos) y Paloma (porque desde el principio del otro fic me haz apoyado, no tengo palabras para agradecertelo) y claro esta tambien a las y los demás porque se tomaron el tiempo de leerme y dejar una critica. En los siguientes capitulos prometo ir agradeciendo uno por uno._

**1. Sara y Benny**

Habían pasado cinco meses después del nacimiento de Ben y Sara Potter. La familia ya se estaba instalada en la casita que habían comprado, y hoy era un día especial ya que los bebes iban a ser bautizados.

-Ginny, ya es hora, levántate!

-No Harry, un ratito más…por favor, estoy muy cansada- y la chica se echaba las cobijas a la cabeza..

-Amor, hoy es el bautizo de los bebés…tenemos que arreglarnos…-le decía su esposo cariñosamente.

-Rayos! Que hora es?- pregunto ya abriendo los ojos.

-Son las siete y media, anda! Además Sara ya se despertó…

-Esta bien, ya me paro- se levanto aunque no de muy buena gana. Desde que habían nacido los bebes sus noches eran eternas y casi no dormían y aunque Harry ayudaba mucho la carga más pesada la tenía Ginny porque ella los amamantaba. Se dirigió al cuarto de los bebés, Ben seguía dormido, en realidad él no daba tanta lata, era un bebé muy tranquilo pero Sara le costaba mucho trabajo, a veces Harry le decía que sería tan difícil como la pelirroja.

-Hola linda! Tienes hambre?- la cargo y al acercarla a su pecho inmediatamente empezó a buscarle- Si, ya quieres comer…solo espera…-la beso y se sentó en una mecedora que estaba junto a la ventana y empezó a darle de comer.

Harry llegó al cuarto unos veinte minutos después, ya cambiado.

-Creo que…ay!- la bebe la había mordido-…ya no quiero amamantarlos Harry!- y es que Sara ya tenía un dientecito, así que ya la lastimaba.

-Pues habla con el sanador…no te mortifiques. Yo creo que con lo que les diste ya es suficiente, además ya estas bien flaca! Al rato ya no te voy a poder agarrar nada…- y soltó la carcajada.

-Es lo único que te importa, verdad?- le dijo haciéndose la indignada.

-Claro que no…si ya te incomoda, le puedes dar fórmula no?- le pregunto Harry que ya se estaba volviendo un experto en cuanto a bebés se refería.

-Si, pero no le digas a mamá, ya sabes como se pone con sus nietos!

-Esta bien, será nuestro secreto… ¿ya terminó?

-Si¿la cargas un momento? En lo que me metió a bañar…

-Claro- tomó a su pequeñita- buenos días mi niña!- y la bebé inmediatamente empezó a sonreír- ay¿Quién es la bebé más hermosa del mundo?...si eres tu, mi preciosa…-y le hacía mimos-…ven chiquita, vamos a despertar al dormilón de tu hermano!

Ginny ya iba caminando hacia la puerta, pero se regreso cuando escucho lo ultimo que dijo su esposo.

-No! No lo despiertes por favor…deja que duerma, mejor llévate a Sara a la cocina para que Dobby le prepare su papilla y le das de desayunar…

-Esta bien- dijo resignado.

En lo que Ginny se bañaba y se arreglaba, Harry bajo a cumplir con las ordenes de su esposa.

-Buenos días Dobby!

-Muy buenos días señor Harry!- contesto el elfo doméstico haciendo su típica reverencia- les sirvo de desayunar señor? Ya esta listo…

-Si, por favor Dobby, que le hiciste a mi niña?

-Su papilla de papaya y jugo de pera, señor.

-Que rico Sara!- la sentó en su sillita, le puso su babero y le empezó a dar de comer. En realidad era una tarea que le encantaba, por supuesto, más que cambiar los pañales, pero cuando tenía que hacerlo, _ni modo_, pensaba siempre. Y es que Ginny tenía dos meses que había regresado a San Mungo a trabajar, aunque solo iba medio tiempo, así que él se encargaba de atender a los bebés hasta medio día, después Molly lo ayudaba en lo que su hija llegaba.

Cuando ya habían terminado, llegó Ginny a la cocina ya con Benny (como solían decirle) en brazos, él era el más risueño, su pelo negro y sus ojos verdes, contrastaban con lo blanco de su piel.

-Este gordito ya quiere comer también! Dobby¿puedes sacar la leche que esta en el refri? Ya no me da tiempo de darle pecho…- y el elfo obedientemente le calentó la mamila y se la paso a la chica.- ¿los del banquete ya llegaron?

-No, pero ya no tardan, les dijiste que a las nueve¿verdad?-le pregunto Harry a su esposa.

-Si, faltan quince minutos, entonces si me da tiempo de desayunar algo- sentó a Benny en su sillita a lado de su hermana y le dio su mamila que ya sostenía.

-Ayer ya no te conté…-empezó a decir Harry-…me ofrecieron exponer mi trabajo en una galería muggle…

-Oh Harry! Que gusto me da! Es lo que estabas esperando…pero ¿Por qué no estas tan feliz?- le pregunto, conocía tan bien a su esposo que sabía que algo no estaba bien.

-Es que…la exposición será en Nueva York…y bueno yo quería que fuera aquí en Londres.

-Ah! Ósea que ni siquiera John te lo ofreció…entonces ¿Quién fue?

-De una revista de arte de allá…a veces siento que aquí no reconocen mi trabajo…

-Eso es mentira Harry! Tu sabes que eres muy bueno, ya verás que luego de esto, te rogaran para que expongas aquí- Ginny siempre le daba muchos ánimos a su esposo y después lo que había pasado, se había interesado demasiado en todo lo referente al trabajo del chico, el muggle y el mágico.

-Gracias linda!- y se levanto de su silla, se acercó a su esposa y la beso.- siempre me dices esas cosas para animarme…

-Si, lo se- dijo orgullosa la chica.

Ya que Ginny y los bebés terminaron de desayunar, los subieron a su cuarto para bañarlos.

Minutos después, llamaron a la puerta, Dobby abrió y eran los del banquete, los hizo pasar y atrás de ellos iban llegando Ron y Hermione.

-Buenos días, señores Weasley!- saludo Dobby.

-hola Dobby! Y los señores?- pregunto Hermione, sobandose su panza de seis meses de embarazo.

-Están en el cuarto de los bebes, bañándolos.

-Ok, vamos a subir- dijo Ron.

Llamaron a la puerta y luego entraron.

-Hola!- saludó el pelirrojo.

-Hola chicos!- dijeron los esposos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cómo estas Hermione?- le pregunto Ginny a su cuñada.

-Bien, aunque cada vez me hinchó mas…

-Hermana, mejor pregúntame a mí como estoy, esta mujer me esta matando con sus antojos- obviamente recibió un buen golpe de su esposa-…y ni que hablar de sus cambios de humor- otro golpe- ya basta! Me lastimas, así no me van a dar ganas de tener otro…

Y todos rieron, para variar de las ocurrencias de Ron.

-Bueno, venimos a cumplir con nuestro deber de padrinos…- dijo Hermione y es que según la costumbre los padrinos tienen que cambiar a los ahijados y comprarles todo su ajuar. La castaña saco los ropones.

-Hermione! Están hermosos…- dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos, ya que seguía muy sensible, y es que los ropones en verdad eran hermosos, de encaje y bordados color beige, el de Sara llevaba un coqueto gorrito. Cuando terminaron de cambiarlos, las dos chicas suspiraron.

-Ya muero porque nazca mi bebé…-dijo Hermione desesperada-…creo que estos tres meses se me harán eternos.

-Si, un poco…pero si te puedo dar un consejo…descansa y duerme tanto como puedas…ya nunca volverás a dormir como ahora.- dijo Ginny sabiamente y pensando que ojala alguien le hubiera dado ese consejo cuando estaba embarazada.

-Gracias nena, lo haré…

Harry volteo para ver a su amigo, y resignado solo alzo los hombros.

La ceremonia se celebró en el jardín trasero de la casa, no querían nada fastuoso, así que fue muy íntima, solo familia y amigos, dentro de los cuales se encontraban, Neville que ya estaba casado con Luna y tenían un bebé de dos años llamado Frank, igual que el padre de él. También estaban algunos compañeros de Harry del Ministerio, obviamente estaban todos los Weasley y él jefe de Ginny. Ah! Y como olvidar a Draco Malfoy.

En los últimos meses, había convivido mucho con los Potter y los Weasley, es más ya salía con Harry y con Ron todos los jueves a tomar unos tragos. Ya todos estaban convencidos en que no era tan malo como a veces quería aparentar. El rubio estaba saliendo con una chica que Hermione le presentó, Se veía muy feliz y todo lo que llegó a sentir alguna vez por Ginny ahora era historia.

Después de la ceremonia, dieron un pequeño banquete. Todos estaban muy emocionados con los bebes, pero ni que decir de Molly y Arthur, estaban tan orgullosos, de ver a su hija feliz, con una familia maravillosa y un esposo que la adoraba.

Al fin la fiesta terminó a eso de las siete de la noche y solo quedaban en la casa, Ron con Hermione, Neville con Luna y Draco con su novia Mónica.

-La ceremonia estuvo hermosa…-habló Luna, que con el tiempo parecía ya más cuerda.

-Si, además los bebés están hermosos- dijo Mónica mientras arrullaba a Benny y Draco a Sara- deberíamos de tener uno…-le pidió a su novio.

-Vaya Draco, ya suenan las campanas de la boda…-dijo Ron haciéndole burla al rubio.

El chico se puso muy nervioso, era cierto que estaba enamorado de su novia pero sentía que aun era muy pronto para dar ese paso.

-Tranquilo amor! No estoy diciendo que mañana…solo que mira que bien te ves con la nena…-y todos voltearon para verlo, en verdad era muy raro para ellos verlo así, pero tenían que admitir que le sentaría de maravilla la paternidad.

Draco se sonrojo- bueno, ya basta de hablar de mí…- y todos empezaron a reír-…luego hablamos tu y yo…-le dijo a su novia cerrándole un ojo.

-Ginny los niños ya se durmieron¿te acompaño a llevarlos?-le preguntó Mónica a su nueva amiga, ya que se habían vuelto muy amigas después de que empezó a salir con Draco, y al igual que los chicos, los jueves se reunían las mujeres para jugar canasta.

-Claro, gracias…-se levantó de las piernas de Harry donde estaba muy cómodamente sentada, tomó a Sara de los brazos de Draco y subió con Mónica a la habitación de los bebés para acostarlos.

-Tus hijos están preciosos, no sabes como te envidio…en buena onda! No te ofendas…-pero Ginny le sonrió amistosamente-… ¿Crees que Draco me este tomando en serio?

-Claro que sí!- lo dijo emocionada pero bajito para no despertar a sus hijos- Solo dale tiempo, tu sabes lo difícil que es para él demostrar sus sentimientos…pero creo que ya lo tienes atrapado, no tardará…te lo aseguro…yo lo conozco mejor que nadie…-y le cerró el ojo en gesto de complicidad.

-Gracias…y perdón por meterte en esto…-terminaron de arropar a los bebes y salieron del cuarto.

Iban bajando las escaleras, en la sala se escuchaban muchas risas.

-¿se puede saber de que se ríen?- pregunto Ginny, pues hasta Hermione se agarraba la panza de tanto que estaba riendo.

-Solo…ja…nos estábamos…jajá jajá…acordando cuando Draco tuvo su…su…etapa de hurón escurridizo…jaja-dijo Ron desternillándose de risa.

-Jaja, eso si que fue divertido!- susurró Ginny, se sentó de nuevo con su esposo y se dirigió a Mónica- luego te lo enseño en un pensadero, Harry lo tiene guardado.

-me encantaría- y le dio un beso cariñoso en los labios a su novio- pero por ahora, creo que debemos irnos…ustedes tienen que descansar…

-Si, nosotros también nos vamos…yo estoy muerta…y mañana me toca trabajar…-dijo Hermione molesta, pues aun no podía pedir su maternidad.

-ya falta poco, amor…no te desesperes- le dijo Ron acariciándole su vientre por detrás, a lo que la castaña respondió con una caricia muy sugestiva- bueno, ahora si me urge irme- ya sabía lo que le esperaba llegando a su casa.

Se despidieron todos, y por fin se quedaron solos Ginny y Harry.

-Por fin! Pensé que nunca se irían…-dijo Harry alzando los brazos.

-No seas payaso- se disponía a subir a las escaleras pero la jaló por la cintura y la abrazó.

-Espera, no subas todavía…le susurró al oído para luego besarle el cuello.

-Vaya Potter! Creo alguien allá abajo no se quiere dormir todavía- se giró y empezó a atacarlo a besos.

Nota de la autora:

¿Que les pareció? A mi en lo personal me gusto, además me hizó recordar cosas lindas de cuando los hijos son adorables y no unos pequeños demonios, jajaja. En fin espero sus criticas.

Besos

Cecy


	2. La Diaria Batalla

_Hola a todos! Ya regrese con otro capitulo de la segunda parte de "Cuando amas...¿todo se perdona?", espero que les guste. Dejen sus comentarios, ya saben para poder continuar escribiendo con gusto. El siguiente capitulo de "Como seducir..." lo subiré para el viernes. Así que no se desesperen, pero tuve dos pruebas muy difíciles y me desconcentré un poco. Éste capítulo va dedicado para mi amiga Paloma que ella mejor que nadie entiende esto de los niños..._

**2. La diaria batalla**

La noche despues del bautizo de los gemelos Potter fue muy intensa, un poco de arrumacos en la sala, otros pocos en el comedor y así subieron a la habitación para terminar lo que empezaron.

-Vamos…-besaba a su esposo-…a la…-otro beso-…cama- decía entre besos y gemidos.

-Ok, pero no hagas ruido…no quiero que los bebés se despierten…-contesto Harry que mientras seguían con los besos y las caricias, iban quitándose la ropa, dejándola regada por todo el camino hacia su habitación.

El calor en el cuarto estaba subiendo, en realidad desde que habían nacido los bebés ya no hacían el amor tan a menudo, si lo hacían una vez por semana era mucho, así que aprovechaban cuando podían.

Ya estaban casi en el clímax cuando un llanto los interrumpió.

-¡No!- gritaron los dos frustrados

-¡Espera Sara!- grito Harry- solo termino esto…-decía mientras intentaba terminar, pero le siguió el llanto de Benny que obviamente había sido despertado por su hermana.

-¡Ay!...rápido Harry, por lo menos termina tu…- dijo molesta Ginny, y es que tenía tanto que no sentía un orgasmo.

-¡Lo siento linda!- y se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo sudado de la chica-…ya no puedo!- estuvo unos segundos más así, se levanto para buscar sus calzoncillos.

Ginny también se paró de la cama, se puso la bata y salió del cuarto para ir al de los gemelos. No prendió la luz, para no terminar de espantarles el sueño, al pasar de los meses ya les estaba hallando el modo a sus hijos. Cuando se despertaban en la madrugada, por lo regular era para pedir un poco de leche o cambio de pañal, y todo esto lo hacía con la luz apagada, de lo contrario ya no dormirían hasta despues de varias horas. Instantes despues llegó Harry para ayudarla, él estaba conciente que era un trabajo muy pesado el ser madre y que era más aun si eran dos bebés, así que trataba de apoyarla en lo más que podía.

-Ya la revisé…solo quiere que la arrulle…-le dijo Ginny a su esposo en voz bajita, pues Benny ya se había vuelto a dormir, no quería volver a despertarlo.

-Dámela…yo la duermo más rápido que tú…pero no te vistas y me esperas desnuda…tengo que terminar por lo menos una vez esta noche…

-¡Gracias mi amor! Eres…por eso te amo…-le dio un beso a su bebé y otro sugestivo para Harry-…te espero…no tardes…si no puedo empezar yo sola…-caminó hacia la puerta quitándose la bata muy sensualmente, cuando llegó al marco ya no la tenía puesta, alzó el brazo y la dejó caer.

-¡Oh Merlín!- empezó a arrullar a Sara como desesperado…no quería perderse nada- Vamos Sara, duérmase mi niña, duérmaseme ya, porque viene Voldy y te comerá…-la bebé empezó a reírse, y ese no era el chiste-…duérmete chiquita…tienes sueño y tu papi quiere tirarse a tu mami…tiene mucho que no lo hace…por favor- pasaron diez minutos y nada que se dormía, en algún momento pensó en darle alguna poción para dormir, o cuando más desesperado se sintió "un desmaius", pero despues de la mecedora y suaves caricias en la nariz, la bebé por fin se durmió.

La recostó suavemente en la cuna, caminó hacia la puerta y la cerró con sumo cuidado, atravesó el pasillo y llegó a su recamará, entró y vio a Ginny, completamente desnuda pero dormida.

-¡Rayos!- se acostó a lado de su esposa- Ginny…ya la dormí…despierta…tenemos algo pendiente…-decía mientras la movía, pero ella esta perdidamente dormida. Así que no le quedó más remedio que dormirse también.

A la mañana siguiente, el mismo ritual de todos los días, baño, desayuno y como era domingo pensaron en salir.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?- le pregunto Harry a Ginny mientras terminaban de desayunar.

-No se…tal vez podríamos ir a una de esas plazas muggles a dar una vuelta…y bueno si veo algo bonito…a lo mejor me lo puedes comprar…

-Ah! Yo había pensado…un Pic-nic en el parque, sería el primero para los bebés…

-Si…suena mejor lo tuyo…-dijo resignada Ginny-….prepararé todo…¿mientras pones a los gemelos en la carriola?

-Eh! Bueno pensaba que tal vez podríamos aparecernos…con ellos- dijo con temor por la posible respuesta de la pelirroja, pero tenía que arriesgarse

-¿Qué¿Acaso estas loco?- y empezó la gritadera.

-No, yo decía…si tu no quieres…por mi esta bien…

-¿Por qué no mejor los llevamos en escoba, o por la red flu?- preguntó sarcásticamente a su esposo.

-Lo siento, yo no lo sé todo…como tú…

-Harry…es solo sentido común- y empezó a reírse, tan gracioso que Benny también reía- ¡Míralo! Nunca había reído así…

-Es que ha de pensar que su madre esta loca!- repuso también divertido Harry.

-Bueno… ¿nos vamos o que?- habló ya desesperada Ginny

-Ok…pon las cosas en la canasta y yo a los bebes en la carriola…-dijo Harry mientras cargaba a Sara y la metía en el carrito. De pronto paso algo que no pensaban que sucediera tan pronto.

Benny que seguía sentado en su sillita intentaba acercar su mamila que estaba a unos treinta centímetros de él, pero de pronto sucedió, la mamila iba flotando hacia la manita del bebé…

-¡Ginny!-dijo en un susurro Harry pues no quería interrumpir tal demostración de magia.

-¿Que¿Que pasa?- preguntó acercándose a donde estaba parado Harry, y tan pronto vio el motivo del asombro de su esposo se llevo una mano a la boca, para ahogar un grito.

Harry abrazo a Ginny conmovido, y la chica se volteó a observarlo, y pudo jurar que vio que sus ojos se aguaron.

-Así se siente¿eh?- habló de pronto el ojiverde.

-¿Que amor?

-Tener una familia…mi hijo será un gran mago… ¿es normal que presenten señales de magia tan pequeños?

-No, por lo regular es un poco más tarde…despues de que se cumple un año…mas o menos…

-¡Wow!- corrió a cargar a su bebe- ¡Benny¡Ya hiciste magia! – dio una vuelta con el niño entre sus brazos- Vamos Ginny! Se hace tarde…y despues del parque quiero ir a La Madriguera para contarles a tus papás y tus hermanos lo que hizo mi campeón…

-¡Tranquilo tigre! No es necesario tanto alboroto y tampoco tenemos que ir con mis padres…por teléfono se los puedes decir…apenas ayer los vimos…vamos a pasar nosotros el día…solo "los Potter"… ¿te parece?

Harry se quedo pensando un momento, estaba como meditando, era cierto que eran pocas las veces que salían ellos solos, por lo regular siempre era con algún Weasley más, lo cual a él no le molestaba, disfrutaba estar con su otra familia.

-¿Pasamos mucho tiempo con ellos verdad?- preguntó mientras dejaba a Benny en la carriola junto a su hermana.

-Si, y digo no esta mal…adoro que los quieras tanto y ellos a ti…pero siempre estamos con ellos…a veces parece como si no pudiéramos salir solos, en familia…como si nos diera miedo…estar solos…

-¿Miedo? A mi no me da miedo…me encanta estar contigo…y con los niños, pero ya se a que te refieres…y te prometo que por lo menos una vez por semana saldremos juntos…los cuatro…ok?

-Me parece perfecto…ahora si ya vamonos…-le dio un fugaz beso a Harry y salieron juntos camino hacia el parque.

La tarde transcurrió con la mayor normalidad posible. El pic-nic fue un éxito con los bebes. Estuvieron en el parque hasta un poco antes del atardecer, volvieron a su casa sin hacer escala en ningún lado, dieron de cenar a los gemelos, los acostaron y despues de eso se fueron a acostar.

-Ginny… ¿ahora si nos va a tocar?- preguntó desesperado Harry a la vez que intentaba leer un libro que tenía más de dos meses que lo había comprado, mientras Ginny se ponía la pijama en el vestidor.

-Harry¿Como lo dices así? No tienes vergüenza- repuso la chica entre divertida y molesta.

-Es que ya casi no hacemos el amor…tengo que rogarte casi para que lo hagamos…además recuerda lo que dijo el Dr. Bing…el sexo es una parte importantísima de las relaciones en pareja…

Ginny salió del vestidor y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta con una mano levantada, tomando un lado de éste. Traía puesto un baby doll negro con liguero, medias y zapatos de tacón de aguja, su cabello lo llevaba suelto, y por supuesto se había maquillado para la ocasión y se puso gotitas de perfume en lugares estratégicos. Pero Harry estaba metido en el libro que no notó cuando la chica apareció.

-si, yo también digo que el sexo es importante, aun recuerdo cuando fornicábamos como animales recién que nos casamos…- seguía parloteando Harry sin quitar la vista del libro.

-Harry…yo no quiero hacer el amor hoy…

-Otra…vezzzzzzz! GINNY!- su reacción fue clara despues de que estaba a punto de enojarse con su esposa.- Si no quieres hacer el amor… ¿Por qué te vistes así?

-Porque esta noche…solo quiero sexo!- su voz calmada y dulce fue remplazada por la de una chica cachonda y fogosa…el sueño de cualquier hombre

-Ay Ginny…eres lo máximo!- dijo Harry que estaba a punto de pararse y empezar la noche, pero la chica lo detuvo con la mano.

-Espera…tu no te muevas…mi hombre será el rey hoy…-y empezó a moverse sugestivamente hacia la cama, y Harry aplaudía mentalmente y otro ser debajo de su ombligo parecía tener vida propia ya.

Ginny tomó su varita del tocador y ambiento la habitación con una luz tenue y algo de música. Se empezó a mover al compás de la música muy sensualmente.

Harry estaba como hipnotizado, nunca su esposa le había hecho algo así, entonces llegó a la conclusión que sin duda estaba en el paraíso.

Lentamente se fue deshaciendo de la poca ropa que llevaba, su esposo ya no resistió y se levantó de la cama, se acercó a ella, y empezó a besarla como si fuera la última noche y así los dos se entregaron mutuamente lo que desde hace tanto tiempo tenían guardado.

aeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaea

A la mañana siguiente amanecieron los dos abrazados y desnudos, pero a Ginny se le había hecho tarde ya, se durmieron tan tarde que el reloj despertador no lo escucharon. Se arregló lo más rápido que pudo y desapareció para dirigirse al hospital dejando a Harry y a los bebés aun dormidos.

Harry despertó despues de media hora que su esposa. No le molestó que se hubiera ido sin despedirse, pues se imaginó que había querido dejarlo dormir un rato más. Los bebés despertaron y sabiendo sus obligaciones los atendió. Para cuando llegó Molly Weasley ya estaban cambiados y desayunados.

-Oh Harry! Ya te convertiste en un experto padre…estoy tan orgullosa de ti…y hoy tienes tan buen humor!

-Si…bueno es que…-_Su hija me hizo un maravilloso trabajo ayer, _pensó-…amo tanto a mis hijos y estoy tan feliz por la familia que tengo…

-Es lo que te mereces hijo…si quieres ya puedes irte…yo me quedo con ellos…

-Gracias Molly…-les dio un beso a Sara y a Benny y luego a su suegra, tomó su portafolio y salió al garage para irse a su coche.-Nos vemos más tarde…

Llegó a las instalaciones de la revista "Life in London" de la cual era el fotógrafo en jefe. Estacionó su auto, llegó al lobby del edificio, saludó al guardia de seguridad y entró al elevador, apretó el número del piso 7, las puertas se iban cerrando, cuando una mano las detuvo y entró una mujer de unos treinta años.,

-¡Hola Harry!- saludó la chica, que era la editora en jefe de la revista, por lo tanto jefa del chico.

-¿Cómo estas Cate?- preguntó cortésmente.

-Muy bien, de hecho contigo quería hablar…me habló tu agente para avisarme que te vas a Nueva York… ¿por qué no me habías hablado de eso tu?- le recriminó la mujer.

-eh…bueno…yo…no me iba a ir sin decirte nada, es solo que esperaba que me confirmaran…yo en verdad esperaba que esto se diera aquí, pero me invitaron de una galería de América…

-Ah! Y no pensabas invitarme…como tu jefa debería de estar ahí…-y a Harry se le hizo muy conocido ese tono de coqueteo, siempre lo había hecho pero últimamente era mas evidente.

-Mira, no creo que ni mi esposa pueda ir…así que no creo porque tenga que llevarte a ti…-la puerta se abrió y Harry salió apresurado.

-Ya caerás!- dijo la chica y bajó también.

Harry llegó a su oficina, no era muy grande, y solo había mesas de trabajo y un escritorio. Tenía a dos fotógrafos más a su cargo, un chico y una chica, que ya lo esperaban.

-¿Que onda?- preguntó Nataly, una chica hippie que le recordaba los buenos tiempos de Luna Lovegood.

-Nada…-respondió de mala gana- ¿ya revelaron las fotos de la modelo en el parque?

-Ya… ¿estas de malas Harry?- preguntó Chris, un chico de diecisiete años que hacía su pasantía gracias al ojiverde.

-Si…no, bueno estaba de muy buen humor por la mañana, pero después me encontré con Cate…

-Ahhh! Ahora entendemos- dijo Nataly echándole una mirada cómplice a su compañero.

-Parece que el estupido de Karl le habló para decirle de mi exposición…ahora creé que tiene la obligación de ir solo porque es mi jefa…-hablaba mientras que revisaba las fotos.

-Pero esta loca ¿o que?...ella sabe perfectamente que estas casado y que tienes una familia…así o más zorra!- repuso la chica bastante enojada, pues ella era la única en ese trabajo que conocía la otra vida de Harry y su familia.

-Bueno, ya no importa…mejor nos ponemos a trabajar, quiero acabar temprano…tengo una junta muy importante a las cinco…-dijo Harry bastante irritado, pues la junta era con el Ministro de Magia y eso ya suponía otro fastidio.

-Mira, aquí están las fotos con Giselle…son magnificas…y mira esta…-le señaló una en especial-…creo que deberías de poner esta en la portada o mejor aún en tu exposición…-dijo su asistente emocionado.

-Eso lo veremos mañana en la junta…- dijo Harry-…ahora quiero que retoques esta…ve aquí, sus ojos y se ve un poco opaca- dio las ordenes a Chris y luego jaló a Nataly para hablar a solas.

-No se que voy a hacer si esta loca se empeña en ir conmigo a Nueva York…-dijo Harry claramente preocupado.

-Entonces lleva a Ginny contigo…no seas tonto…

-Si, tienes razón, además nos vendrían bien unas vacaciones…le voy a preguntar si puede tomarse unos días.

-Así se habla, ahora hazme el favor de dejarme a solas con ese bombón de allá- y señaló con la cabeza a Chris- si no me lo ligo a más tardar en dos semanas me doy por vencida.

-Ándale pues…voy a llamar a Karl desde la sala de juntas para dejarte sola…regreso en un rato…

-Ya vete…- lo apuro la chica.

Llegó a la sala de juntas, tomó el teléfono y le marcó a Karl Wolosky, su agente desde hace dos años.

-Karl…soy Harry!

-¿Que tal¿En que puedo servirte?

-¿Estas ocupado?

-Un poco, si…pero dime…para ti siempre tengo tiempo.- dijo el hombre del otro lado del teléfono.

-Quería que me dijeras si ya tienes una fecha para la exposición…quiero que mi mujer me acompañe y necesito saber el día…

-Bueno hijo, esta programada para dentro de quince días.- dijo el hombre que tenía casi cincuenta años y apreciaba mucho a Harry, de ahí que le hablará de hijo.- Pero recuerda que tienes que llegar unos dos días antes para que pongas a tu gusto las fotos en la galería…

-Ok, muchas gracias por todo…

-No tienes que agradecer nada Harry. Pero si quería comentarte que tengo una oferta de una agencia de publicidad para ti…suena muy interesante…te voy a mandar la propuesta por mail.

-En serio? Eso estaría genial…ya no estoy tan a gusto aquí…por cierto, no tenía que hablarle a mi jefa…ella no tiene porque estar ahí…

-Lo siento, pero quería que valorará tu trabajo…y viendo que en otro país están interesados en ti…la haría recapacitar…

-Bueno, eso ya no importa porque si tengo otra oferta la voy a tomar…

-No te precipites Harry- lo interrumpió Karl- espera solo un tiempo pertinente para estudiar la propuesta y después veremos.

-Ok, entonces espero que me lo mandes…gracias de nuevo…nos estamos hablando…

-Ciao Harry!

aeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaea

Ginny ya llevaba más de seis horas trabajando, esta cansadísima, sobre todo porque la noche anterior no había podido dormir bien o mejor dicho Harry no la había dejado dormir.

Hermione no podía hacer ya las frecuentes visitas al consultorio de la pelirroja, por lo que ahora habían invertido.

-¿Cómo estas gordita?- le habló cariñosamente Ginny a la vez que tomaba asiento en el lugar de los pacientes.

-Así… ¡GORDA!, ya no aguanto Ginny…por favor dime que voy a estar bien…

-Por el momento no, pero cuando nazca tu bebé verás que todo lo que estas sufriendo ahora, habrá valido la pena.

--Eso lo se, solo quiero sentirme bien, aunque sea una hora…todo el tiempo tengo ganas de ir al baño, sin contar los calambres, los antojos y las piernas hinchadas me están matando!!!- habló tan rápido que esta se quedo sin aire.

-Linda te entiendo…además debo recordarte que yo tenía dos bebés en mi panza…ya falta poco, además en unos cuantos días tomarás tu maternidad y podrás descansar todo lo que quieras…ya no te quejes y mejor disfruta tu embarazo, después desearás que ese bebito regrese de nuevo a tu vientre…

-Tienes razón, me estoy comportando como una niña malcriada…por cierto nena… ¿podrías traerme un capuchino con cajeta? Ah! Y un muffin de blueberry…

-A la orden.-se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a salir- ¿a que hora sales?

-A las seis, ya solo faltan tres horas, voy a dar una ronda a mis pacientes en lo que tú regresas…

-ok, nos vemos al rato…

Salió, regresó a su consultorio y tomó su bolso para ir a comprar los antojos de su cuñada.

Fue a la cafetería más cercana al hospital. Pidió dos cafés y dos muffins. Cuando estaba por pagar, alguien se le adelantó.

-Yo lo pago, preciosa!- dijo una voz muy varonil a sus espaldas.

Ginny volteó para ver al dueño de tan seductora voz- ¡Harry¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pase a buscarte y la gordita me dijo que estabas aquí...vine a alcanzarte.

-Ay que lindo!- le dio un tierno beso en los labios, pagaron y salieron hacia el hospital- Oye¿Cómo te fue en la junta con el ministro?

-Mal…quiere que regrese a trabajar de tiempo completo, obviamente me negué y se puso como loco, me dijo que no confiaba en nadie más que en mí, así que no me quedó más remedio que…

-¿Aceptaste?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Claro que no. Le dije que en la única persona que yo confiaba era en Ron Weasley, y que si quería que siguiera trabajando como auror lo tenía que promover…

-Y claro que aceptó…le dará mucho gusto a mi hermano…eres muy generoso¿sabías?- y se detuvo para abrazarlo.- Te amo.- lo besó.

-Yo también te amo, ahora vamos porque Hermione estará desesperada, me ordenó que te llevara con su encargo rápido.

-Ok, entonces hay que apurarnos, no queremos que el bebe salga con cara de muffin…- y soltaron la carcajada.

19


	3. La niñera

_Hola! Estoy cumpliendo con los tiempos de actualización y debo decir que este capitulo en especial me encanto, no se porque, pero espero que a ustedes tambien les guste. Ya decidí y este mini fic será de seis capitulos, así que vamos por la mitad. Espero que les guste este Harry ya que estoy tratando de hacerlo lo mas humano posible, no un super esposo y super papá. Dejen muchos reviews, creo que lo merezco por este capi...aunque si estoy mal de todas formas haganmelo saber, a lo mejor es una porquería y yo juro que es buenisismo, jaja_.

**3. La niñera**

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Molly estaba terminando de dar de cenar a sus nietos.

-¡Que bueno que ya llegaron! Los bebes ya tienen mucho sueño y yo no puedo dormirlos a los dos juntos…-dijo Molly un poco cansada ya.

-Ay mamá, pero si tu también tuviste gemelos, ya deberías estar acostumbrada…-repuso Ginny.

-Si, pero eso fue hace casi veintiocho años, los años pesan y ya no tengo la misma paciencia que antes…-y Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida-…no me malinterpretes Ginny, yo amo a tus hijos y adoro cuidarlos, pero ya me canso mucho, de hecho quería hablar con ustedes…

-Dinos mamá.- dijo Harry que ya se imaginaba por donde iba la plática.

-Creo que ya no podré cuidar más a los bebés, Arthur está a punto de jubilarse y pues ha llegado el momento en que tenemos que descansar…tu padre ha trabajado toda su vida y yo con tantos hijos…-estaba muy nerviosa y Harry pudo jurar que la voz de su suegra se quebró-…bueno Bill y Fleur nos regalaron un viaje así que nos vamos en dos semanas, yo seguiré cuidando a Sara y Benny hasta que encuentren una niñera…no se molesten por favor!

-¿Por qué habríamos de molestarnos? Mamá, tienes todo el derecho de pasar el tiempo con mi papá, tienen que aprovechar que ya estan solos…no te preocupes, mañana mismo nos pondremos a buscar niñera- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-Si Molly, no te preocupes, en verdad apreciamos que tuvieras la disposición para cuidar a los bebés. Es más nosotros estamos en deuda contigo…

-Gracias chicos, son tan comprensivos, ahora me voy…todavía tengo que llegar a preparar la merienda…-se despidió de los chicos, y se fue por Red flu.

-Bueno, ahora tenemos un gran problema- dijo Ginny cuando su mamá desapareció de la chimenea.-¿Dónde vamos a conseguir una niñera en tan poco tiempo?- su voz ya estaba llena de desesperación ya que cuando estaba su madre de aguantó.

-No te preocupes, pondremos un anuncio y yo me encargaré de investigar a las personas que hagan la solicitud, no podemos dejar en manos de cualquiera a nuestros hijos…

-Si, tienes razón, pero sabes que? Mejor me salgo de trabajar…creo que estoy descuidando mucho a los bebés…,-hablaba con cierta culpa.

-No, eso si que no, redujiste tu horario, solo los dejas un rato…además yo entiendo que para ti es muy importante tu lado profesional, y tus hijos nunca te perdonarían que no te hubieras realizado profesionalmente por quedarte a cuidarlos…

-¿tu crees?- preguntó sorprendida por las palabras de su esposo. Ella esperaba que Harry le dijera que estaba de acuerdo con que dejara de trabajar.

-Claro que sí, los niños son tan parecidos a nosotros, que no me cabe la menor duda.

-Te amo¿sabías?- le dijo la chica, acercándose sensualmente.

-Si, lo se, pero no me hace daño que me lo repitas muchas veces…-la tomo por la cintura y le dio la vuelta para dejarla arrinconada entre la mesa y él.

-¿Qué haces? Los niños están aquí, nos ven…-repuso Ginny pero sin voltear a verlos.

-Ellos no saben nada todavía…-le alzó una pierna para acariciarla y Ginny echó la cabeza para atrás para dejarle el campo abierto de su cuello.- además¡míralos!- la chica volteo y los vio profundamente dormidos en su sillita. Siguió besándola, al tiempo que le alzaba su horrible uniforme. La chica gimió.

Ella lo miró con deseo, era muy raro cuando hacían cosas locas como esa, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, porque de seguro si lo pensaba más se arrepentiría, empezó a arrancarle la ropa su esposo mientras él se la comía a besos.

-Sanadora, creo que me siento mal… ¿es normal ser tan cachondo?- Ginny estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero se puso sería adoptando su papel de sanadora sexy.- a veces me siento como caliente todo el día.

-Si, bueno, es normal a su edad, pero yo tengo la medicina perfecta para aguantar todas sus duras…jornadas sexuales…- Harry la subió a la mesa del desayunador de la cocina, y Ginny con sus piernas alejó un poco al chico, que abrió los ojos sorprendido- tiene que dejar que de vez en cuando le ayuden…- pasó sus manos por la reunión de sus pechos y empezó a desabotonar su blusa verde lima del uniforme, se la quito y con un dedo llamó a Harry para que se acercará, que para estos momentos ya sentía su piel arder de deseo.

-Entonces¿cree que le debo de pedir a mi esposa que ella haga todo el trabajo?- le volvió a preguntar con la voz ronca, pues Ginny se estaba quitando el sostén y luego siguió con la falda.

-Por supuesto, ella tendrá que hacerlo, si no despues ya no podrá,…-y se aventuró a tomarlo de su parte más sensible que parecía tener vida propia ya-…vaya! Señor Potter, creo que ya esta listo-

Despues de hacer el amor, Ginny se puso la camisa de Harry y él su puso sus boxers. Cada uno cargo a un gemelo y los llevaron a su cuarto para recostarlos en sus cunitas.

Más tarde en la cama, estaban recostados desnudos,

-Ginny ¿crees que puedas tomar unos días?

-No se¿Por qué?- preguntó sin mucha curiosidad, ya estaba casi dormida.

-Porque quiero que me acompañes a la exposición en Nueva York…

Lo somnolienta que estaba Ginny se le quitó, pues inmediatamente se levantó, y le dirigió a Harry una de esas miradas para analizarlo- ¿de verdad?- preguntó intrigada.- Para ser honesta, no esperaba que me fueras a invitar…

-Que tonta eres! Claro que te iba a invitar, eres la más importante, solo quería estar seguro de las fechas…

-Pues tendría que pedir permiso¿de cuantos días estamos hablando?- pregunto Ginny.

-Pues tal vez tres o cuatro…así que también hay que ver con quien se quedarán los bebes, ya que tu mamá ya no podrá…

-Oh! Es cierto- pero de pronto abrió los ojos sorprendida- a ver…¿no vamos a llevar a los niños?- estaba como en shock, ya se imaginaba en Nueva York con los bebes llevándolos de compras a las fabulosas tiendas. Además que no podía dejarlos tanto tiempo, los extrañaría.

-Sé que será difícil dejarlos cuatro días…-dijo como adivinando su pensamiento, o tal vez había usado legeremancia.-…pero quiero estar contigo, solos los dos…imaginate, tu y yo en la mejor suite del Hotel Plaza, en el jacuzzi despues de pasar todo el día de compras por La Quinta Avenida...y paseos por Central Park...ah!- hasta suspiró.

-Ah! Que tierno…- lo besó- …bueno ya veré con quien los dejamos, además creo que nos hace falta, desde que nacieron los bebés casi no compartimos tiempo juntos, así que…- y bostezó estirando los brazos-…mejor nos dormimos, para mañana empezar a buscar a la niñera¿te parece?

-Perfecto, yo también estoy muy cansado.- se sintió mal por ocultarle a Ginny lo de Cate y lo lanzada que estaba últimamente. Pero sabía del carácter que tenía su esposa y pensó en dejarlo para otro día.- Buenas noches amor!- se dieron el beso de las buenas noches y cada uno se giró para dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny despertó muy feliz, se metió a bañar y después arregló a sus bebés, les dio de desayunar para luego atender a su esposo. Estaban en la cocina cuando Harry llegó.

-Ya puse un anuncio en el profeta, solicitando la niñera…-dijo Ginny, mientras le servía el desayuno a Harry.-…y como hoy descanso, pues puedo empezar a entrevistar a las que se presenten.

-Me parece perfecto, yo voy a la revista un rato y después voy al ministerio para recoger el trabajo pendiente y traerlo a casa, así te ayudo…

-Bien, entonces voy a estar aquí con los niños, por si alguien se presenta.

-Bueno, me voy a apurar.-se limpió la boca, se despidió de sus bebés y luego le dio un apasionado beso a su mujer, para luego salir por la puerta. Se iba a aparecer, pues aunque tenía auto, si quería llegar rápido a casa, con el tráfico sería imposible.

Apareció en una calle cerca del edificio donde trabajaba, se apuró para no encontrarse con Cate, ya que ella siempre llegaba muy puntual a las nueve, pero Harry a las 8:45 estaba en su oficina tomando un café y revisando las fotos que retocó su asistente.

-Hola Harry¿Por qué tan temprano por aquí?- dijo Nataly que iba entrando a la oficina.

-Hola Nataly! Bueno, es que no me quería topar con Cate otra vez, así que me apuré, además no vine en auto hoy, vi en las noticias que había un embotellamiento en el centro.

-Si, estuvo horrible, suertudo tú que puedes aparecerte y los simples mortales como nosotros tenemos que lidiar con el tráfico diariamente.- dijo como reprochando, pero en broma también.

-No seas payasa, te prometo que un día de estos, te llevo cuando me aparezca y verás que no se siente nada bien…en cambio volar en escoba…-dijo y su mente viajó años atrás cuando jugaba quidditch en Hogwarts.-…eso si que es lo máximo.

-No sabes como te envidió, yo debí haber sido maga…- dijo suspirando y con aire soñador.

-Bruja!- la corrigió Harry riéndose.

-¿Por qué se llevan así?- preguntó entrando Chris.

-Llega tarde jovencito- regaño Harry al chico.

-Lo siento, el embotellamiento me retrasó… ¿y a que hora saliste de tu casa? Si vives más lejos que yo…- preguntó de repente el chico intrigado.

-Bueno…es que…pues me salí más temprano de lo normal, tenía que revisar antes de que llegaran las fotos, para ver como habían hecho su trabajo.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Nataly, pues siempre le interesaba lo que su jefe pensará de su trabajo pues ella lo consideraba el mejor fotógrafo de los últimos tiempos.

-Creo que… ¡están geniales!, era justo lo que esperaba- los dos asistentes se abrazaron emocionados- pero no se emocionen, tienen unos pequeños defectos, cosas de nada, pero es importante que las sepan…como la sombra de aquí, tienen que quitarla y ¿ves esta mancha de aquí?- habló dirigiéndose a Chris- también hay que borrarla.- estuvo tentado a sacar la varita y enseñarle como se vería sin esos pequeños defectos pero se abstuvo porque el chico no sabía nada de la magia.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Potter, Ginny batallaba con los gemelos y las entrevistas, así que tuvo que llamar a Lobby aunque era su día libre.

-Lo siento mucho Dobby, no tenía contemplado esto, pero te lo pagaré doble…

-No se preocupe señora Ginny Potter, ahora mismo me llevo a los niños a darles de comer…

-Gracias Dobby, si necesitas algo, voy a estar en la sala entrevistando a las niñeras…

-Si, señora.- el elfo se despidió haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

Tocaron el timbre, y Ginny fue directo a abrir. En la puerta estaba una chica de no más de 16 años.

-Buenos días señora! Vengo por el trabajo de niñera.

-No lo tomes a mal, pero ¿cuantos años tienes?

-Casi tengo 17, en unos días los cumplo, pero tengo mucha experiencia con niños…-Ginny ni siquiera la invitó a pasar, sintió que la chica era perdida de tiempo, necesita a alguien mucho más responsable.

-No lo dudo, pero sinceramente necesito a alguien mucho más maduro y responsable, además ¿Qué no estudias todavía?

-No, deje la escuela el año pasado, porque tuve que ayudar a mis padres, después de la guerra, les fue muy mal y verá…yo soy la mayor de siete hermanos…así que, bueno estuve trabajando en una escuela muggle como asistente de educadora (o maestra de jardín de niños).

La historia enterneció a Ginny, la invitó a pasar y la condujo a la sala.

-¿sabes que tengo gemelos?- le preguntó la pelirroja, para asegurarse si estaba dispuesta, a las otras tres aspirantes en cuanto habló de gemelos, salieron corriendo.

-Si señora, y créame que no me importa, como le dije, yo he tenido que ver por mis hermanos desde muy chica, porque nunca hemos tenido suficiente dinero y mi mamá también trabajaba.

-También tienes que saber que mi esposo te volverá a entrevistar y probablemente quiera investigarte a ti y a tus padres.

-Tampoco tengo problema, de hecho traigo una carta de recomendación de la profesora McGonagall- y sacó de su bolso una carta, que le extendió para que la leyera.

Tocaron de nuevo el timbre en lo que leía, pero no quiso distraer a Dobby de los bebes así que se disculpó con la chica y fue a la puerta, cuando abrió no espero recibir tal sorpresa.

-¿Tu¡Ni lo sueñes! No dejaría a mis hijos en tus manos aunque fueras la única en la tierra.- le azotó la puerta a Cho Chang.

Regresó furiosa a la sala y empezó a leer la carta de nuevo, pero no podía ocultar lo nerviosa que estaba, sus manos le temblaban.

-Aquí dice que tenías las mejores notas de tu casa, estabas en Gryffindor! Y te llamas Liz Farell…te saliste antes de empezar séptimo…-su voz se quebró, había algo en la chica que la enternecía tanto, además de que en cierta forma le recordaba a ella.

Liz, era una chica muy linda, de ojos azules y pelo negro. Menudita y para nada aparentaba 17 años, y su ropa se veía muy vieja. Sin duda la estaba pasando muy mal con su familia y necesitaba el dinero. Estuvo a punto de decidir ella sola, pero no podía, tenía que pedirle su opinión a Harry.

-Señora¿esta bien? Se ve muy alterada- preguntó Liz cuando vio que Ginny estaba como ida y después de que regresó de abrir, cambió su semblante.

-Si, lo siento Liz, lo que pasa es que una tipa descarada se atrevió a venir por el empleo.- dijo soltando un gruñido de desesperación.

-Oh!- fue lo único que le salió.

-Mira, olvidemos el mal rato, y mejor te voy explicando los horarios, en lo que llega mi esposo…oye¿porque la carta de la profesora McGonagall va dirigida a mi y a mi esposo?

-Lo que pasa, es que muy temprano, la profesora vio el anuncio en el Profeta, así que me mando una carta diciéndome que yo podría tomar el empleo, y que además su esposo es un mago muy poderoso y usted una bruja excelente y que podría aprender mucho de ustedes…que sería una gran oportunidad para mi y que de paso los ayudaría con sus bebes…se tomo la molestia de mandarme también la carta de recomendación.- dijo hablando tan rápido que por un momento se acordó de Hermione.

-Ah! Bueno, entonces…mira, nosotros necesitamos a alguien de medio tiempo, yo solo trabajo medio turno y mi esposo no tiene un horario fijo, por lo que no tendrías siempre el mismo horario.

-Esta bien, no tengo otra cosa que hacer…-habló Liz sonriente.

-Y además tendrás la ayuda de Dobby, nuestro elfo doméstico, él se hace cargo de la comida y el quehacer de la casa, y también te echará la mano cuando las cosas se compliquen…pero no creo que eso suceda- añadió al ver que la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Siguieron hablando cerca de media hora, cuando la chimenea ardió en llamas, y la silueta de un hombre sacudiéndose las cenizas, salía.

-Que bueno que llegaste amor!- se levantó Ginny para quitarle la capa de viaje a su esposo y le dio un beso de bienvenida.

-Que linda bienvenida! Ya lo extrañaba- y tomó a su esposa por la cintura para atraerla a su cuerpo sin reparar en la presencia de Liz.

-Eh…Harry, tenemos compañía- dijo cuando notó que su esposo estaba a punto de ponerse romántico.

-Oh!- volteó a ver a la chica que estaba un poco ruborizada.

-Ella es Liz Farell, viene recomendada por la profesora McGonagall…

Y Ginny abrió los ojos haciendo señas con la cabeza, los esposos ya tenían dominado ese sistema de comunicación, así que Harry entendió que su esposa necesitaba decirle algo, tocó su varita adentro del pantalón e hizo legeremancia.

_-Harry, creo que ella es perfecta, hazle las preguntas que creas necesarias, pero la chica me gusta…_

Harry asintió con la cabeza e invitó a las mujeres a tomar asiento.

-Y bien Liz¿Cuántos años tienes?- le preguntó al notar lo joven que era la chica.

-En unos días cumplo 17…

-Ah¿No se supone que deberías estar en Hogwarts en este momento?

-Si, bueno…le comenté a su esposa que tuve que dejar el colegio para ayudar a mis padres…despues de la guerra les fue peor de lo que ya les iba…

-Entiendo…y ¿dices que la profesora McGonagall te recomienda?

-Si, aquí esta la carta- Ginny le dio la carta a su marido- y también me advirtió que usted sería duro en la entrevista…aunque yo lo entiendo, no me darán cualquier cosa, pondrán en mis manos a sus bebes…

Harry terminó de leer la carta y sonrió debido al comentario de la chica- ¿Crees poder con dos bebés al mismo tiempo?

-Claro, le conté a la señora Potter que soy la mayor de siete hermanos, y sin decir que mis hermanitos son una lata- ahora Harry entendía todo, era casi como Ginny- así que ya estoy acostumbrada.

-Bueno, regresa mañana y te daremos una respuesta, mi esposa y yo necesitamos hablar…sólo una cosa más¿Cuáles eran tus notas en defensa contra las artes oscuras?

-En los timos saque S (supera las expectativas) y pues ya no alcancé ha hacer los éxtasis…

-¿Y estarías dispuesta a tomar otra clase de Defensa con Ginny o conmigo?

-Por supuesto…yo quiero aprender lo que no pude en la escuela…cuando entre a Hogwarts había un rumor de un grupo de estudio de defensa que se llamaba ED y decían que usted lo dirigía…

-Ese rumor es cierto…-dijo Ginny muy orgullosa de Harry y de lo que había logrado- así que tendrías tu propio ED en tu trabajo…

-Bien, entonces regreso mañana ¿a la misma hora?- preguntó, poniéndose de pie.

-No, mejor nos vemos a las siete de la noche…mañana terminamos tarde en el trabajo- dijo Harry haciendo nota mental de sus horarios.

-Ok, Muchas gracias por todo, y…mañana nos vemos…-se despidieron y Ginny la acompañó hasta la puerta.

Cuando regresó a la sala, Harry ya estaba hablando con Ron.

-Si, solo investígala a ella y a sus padres…yo hablaré con la profesora McGonagall…esta bien, gracias amigo, nos vemos mañana.- colgó el teléfono y se levantó del sofá.

-¿Entonces fue la única que te gusto?- le preguntó yendo hacia la cocina, para buscarse algo de comer.

-Si, a no ser que quieras a Cho Chang, que descaradamente vino a pedir el empleo…

Harry soltó una carcajada- ¿vino¡Debí hacerme apurado!- dijo irónicamente pero Ginny le soltó un golpe en el brazo- oye! Es broma, tú sabes que solo te amo a ti…

-Ya, dime entonces ¿que te pareció Liz?

-Creo que esta bien, aunque se me hace muy joven, pero creo que es madura para su edad y responsable, solo esperaremos a que Ron termine de investigarla y yo despues de la cena hablaré con Minerva.- dijo al tiempo que abría el refrigerador, pero no había nada.

-Gracias Harry, ella en verdad necesita el dinero, pero también se me ocurre que si todo sale bien, podrías ayudar a sus padres a recomendarlos en algún buen puesto.

-OK, luego vemos… ¿no hay nada de comer?- preguntó sorprendido pues casi nunca pasaba.

-No, no me dio tiempo de preparar nada, y Dobby estuvo con Sarah y Benny todo el tiempo…pero ahora mismo te preparo algo¿Qué se te antoja?

-Me gustaría comerte a ti…pero porque no mejor comemos afuera con los niños, y dejas que Dobby se vaya.

-¡Genial! Entonces déjame ir por ellos, para ponerlos guapos y yo también me quiero cambiar…

-¿Por qué? Si te ves muy guapa…-dijo Harry con voz seductora.

-No juegues conmigo- y es que Ginny traía los peores pants, una playera que le quedaba enorme porque era de Harry, unas chanclas, el pelo acomodado en una trenza y cero maquillaje.

-Tu siempre te ves hermosa, a pesar de las fachas que traes, j aja.- tomó a Ginny de la mano y la llevo escaleras arriba- tu arréglate y yo cambió a los bebés. Pero no tardes tanto, porque me muero de hambre.

-No te preocupes, en diez minutos estoy lista- claro para eso sirve la magia, pensó.

Harry entró al cuarto de los bebes y Dobby estaba lleno de juguetes a su alrededor, a pesar de que los gemelos estaban cada uno en su corral, el pobre elfo estaba a punto de un colapso.

-Dobby! Pero que rayos!

-Lo siento señor Potter, ellos hicieron magia no sabía que hacer señor…lo siento…-dijo el elfo agachando su cabeza apenado.

-No Dobby, no tienes porque disculparte, tengo que ver la forma de que controlen su magia…ahora, si quieres puedes retirarte a lo que queda de tu día libre, Ginny y yo saldremos a comer con los niños…ten…-y saco una bolsita con unas monedas-…tu pago por el día de hoy…

-Gracias, señor Harry Potter, señor, Dobby se retira, tiene una cita con Winky…-masculló un poco apenado.

-Oh!, que bien…- contestó Harry algo contrariado, pues no se imaginaba una cita de amor entre los dos elfos.

Dobby se fue y cambió a Sarah y Benny lo mejor que su corto saber de moda le permitió.

Minutos despues estaban en la sala, listos para partir, solo esperando a la señora de la casa, cuando Ginny bajó Harry quedó sin habla.

-Más hermosa no podrías estar!- le dijo casi sin aliento.

Nota de la autora:

Les gusto? Ya saben, dejen reviews, recuerden el karma, porque yo siempre que leo un fic dejo un review. El proximo de "Como seducir..." lo subiré el lunes por la noche de México. Y porfitas pongan chonguitos por mi selección de futbol que juega hoy contra Cuba, aunque aveces son tan...(evito la palabra, pero imaginense).


	4. La jefa de Harry

Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí esta el antepenultimo capitulo de este mini fic. Espero que les guste y me dejen muchos reviews. Y si no les gusta, pues tambien dejenme y digan el por que, así yo sabré que estoy haciendo mal.

Este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a una amiga que anda desaparecida de la red, "ojala y pronto aparezcas y nos regales de nuevo esas maravillosas historias que escribes"

**3. La jefa de Harry**

Salieron en su auto, con dirección a un restaurante muggle al que solían ir. No era muy elegante pero si era de los más caros de Londres.

La hostess ya los conocía, así que en cuanto entraron les dieron de las mejores mesas.

-Su mesa ya esta lista, señores Potter- dijo la mujer muy amablemente.

-Gracias- respondieron los esposos, siguiendo al mesero que los encaminaba a la mesa. Cada uno llevaba a un bebé.

Los acomodaron en una mesa cuadrada y Harry le sacó la silla a su esposa, para luego dejar a Benny a lado suyo y sentarse él frente a Ginny.

Ordenaron casi lo mismo de siempre.

-¿Que te hiciste que te ves tan hermosa?- le preguntó tomándole la mano.

-Pues nada, será que estoy más enamorada que nunca y que tengo los bebés más hermosos…

-Si, tal vez sea eso…-interrumpió a Ginny.

Siguieron con la comida, intercambiando miradas cómplices, y frases románticas. Cuando la expresión de Harry cambió sobremanera, atrás de Ginny una mujer, unos años mayor que ellos, rubia y delgada, con una cabellera de envidia y con todo el estilo del mundo, se levantaba de su silla y volteaba a la mesa de los esposos. Harry estaba tan nervioso que empezó a temblar. Sabía que esa mujer era de armas tomar, no por nada era la editora en jefe más joven que la revista "Life in London". Si, Cate Richardson era una mujer capaz de todo por conseguir lo que quería y desgraciadamente quería a Harry. Se movió un poco incomodo en la silla.

-¿Harry te sientes bien?- preguntó Ginny preocupada por su esposo, pero la respuesta le llegó de golpe.

-Harry¡Que sorpresa verte por aquí!- dijo la mujer cuando estaba a un paso de él y le frotaba el brazo sugestivamente.

-Eh! Si…bueno, vine con mi familia a comer…Ginny…- volteó a ver a la pelirroja que para estas alturas ya estaba que echaba chispas- …ella es mi jefa, Cate Richardson, es la editora en jefe de la revista.- el pobre para estas alturas sudaba. Sabía que Ginny no le perdonaría tan fácil que hubiera omitido semejante detalle.

-Mucho gusto, Ginny Potter- y extendió su mano para saludar a la rubia. Cate respondió el saludo.

-El gusto es mió- dijo observando a los otros dos comensales en la mesa- Pero que preciosos bebes… ¡Harry no me habías dicho que tienes gemelos!- exclamó con todo el veneno posible. Inmediatamente Ginny vio con furia a su marido.

-Claro que si te había dicho, solo que seguro no me pusiste atención…ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos que irnos.- tomó a Sara y Ginny sacó a Benny de la sillita.

-Me dio gusto conocerte, Ginny- habló con una mueca desdeñosa.

-A mi más- contestó la pelirroja con desdén y sin decir más, los Potter se encaminaron hacia la caja para pagar.

Cuando Harry estaba sacando su cartera, Cate apareció de nuevo.

-Ah! Harry te quería decir que ya compré mi boleto de avión, y gracias por invitarte a tu exposición…- y se volteó con una sonrisa triunfal en la boca.

Subieron al auto, iban en completo silencio cuando por fin Harry se atrevió a hablar- Ginny, yo te juro que…

-No me jures nada…los niños están dormidos ya.- volteó a los asientos traseros para ver a sus bebés tranquilamente dormidos.- No quiero discutir aquí.- masculló sin ver a su esposo.

Harry sabía que no podía hacer ya nada. Ya en la casa trataría de arreglarlo.

Pero no contaba con que apenas acostaron a los bebés en sus cunas, Ginny salió como bólido de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y tomó las llaves del auto de Harry, aun no sabía manejar muy bien, pero a donde iba no podía ir con magia.

Manejo como pudo, pues siempre trataba de observar a Harry cuando él lo hacía. Llegó a un suburbio modesto de Surrey. Una vez, había estado ahí, pero afortunadamente tenía muy buena memoria y recordaba todo.

Se estacionó y bajó muy nerviosa. Nunca esperó hacer todo este teatro de nuevo, pero esa mujer la había desquiciado y tenía que asegurarse antes de maldecir a Harry. Llamó a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió. Y un hombre muy malhumorado la recibió.

-Buenas noches! Señor, buscaba a Nataly… ¿podré hablar con ella?

-¡Nataly!- gritó el señor- Te buscan…- no contestó al saludó y cerró de nuevo la puerta.

-Voy!- escuchó Ginny que gritaba y luego unos pasos en las escaleras.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo.

-¿Ginny¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó una muy sorprendida Nataly.-¿Harry esta bien?

-El tonto de tu jefe esta bien, solo quería preguntarte acerca de Cate…

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- interrogó inocentemente, pues claro que sabía que esa estaba de arrastrada con su jefe.

-No te hagas Nataly…sé que Harry te aprecia mucho y yo también, eres una chica muy inteligente y de seguro habrás notado algo extraño en esa mujer…-habló con suspicacia Ginny.

-Claro que si, yo…no quiero…¿Que pasó?- dijo de pronto, antes de meter la pata.

-La encontramos en el restaurante al que fuimos en la tarde a comer y bueno…fue muy…

-¿Zorra?...esa mujer es así, con todos pero en especial con Harry, pero a mi me consta que él siempre la ha rechazado, nunca ha dado pie a nada de eso…-y visiblemente Ginny se empezaba a relajar, en cierta forma estaba casi segura de eso, solo tenía que confirmarlo.-…al contrario, trata de evitarla lo más que pueda…

-Y… ¿eso de que Harry la invitó a la exposición en Nueva York?- preguntó interrumpiendo a Nataly.

-Por supuesto que no, ella se invitó sola, si lo único que Harry esperaba era saber la fecha exacta para invitarte a ti…vamos Ginny, una mujer como tu no debería de flaquear por una pi…-se calló al recordar que estaba frente a la esposa de su jefe y aunque solo era unos cinco años menor que la pelirroja, no quería faltar al respeto-…bueno a alguien de esa clase.

Ginny quedó en silenció sopesando las palabras de la chica, Harry tenía razón y a veces era tan parecida a Luna.

-Gracias…-pudo pronunciar al fin-…siento haberte molestado con mis tontas inseguridades, pero es que ya había pasado por esto y bueno…la tal Cate es muy hermosa…y pues Harry es hombre…y eso natural en ellos…y tomando en cuenta que nuestra relación sex…-se calló pues ya estaba hablando de más.

-Te entiendo Ginny, pero no te preocupes, que yo voy a vigilarla para que no le se le ande ofreciendo a tu esposo…claro que un poco de magia sería de gran ayuda pero no tengo varita…- e hizo una cara de puchero. En verdad estaba frustrada que no fuera bruja.

-Aunque tuvieras varita, no podrías hacer magia si no tienes sangre de magos en tus venas…

-Lo se, Harry me lo ha explicado cientos de veces…

-No se como agradecerte…

-Tu esposo me dijo que eres excelente volando… ¿algún dia me llevarías en escoba?- pregunto con mucha esperanza.

-No…sería muy incomodo y no creo que una escoba nos aguante a las dos, pero…-y los ojos Nataly se abrieron despues de que casi se pone a llorar.-…en un hipogrifo si que se puede…eso yo lo arregló, te avisó cuando podamos dar una vuelta por los aires…- Ginny sonrió pues Nataly lo único que añoraba era tener una experiencia con magia.

-Gracias!- abrazó a la esposa de su jefe y sin soltarla le dijo- ya muero por subirme a ese hipocrito…

-Hipogrifo…ya me voy, que deje al pobre de Harry con los gemelos y Dobby no esta, no quiero ni pensar…oye y si te dejo el auto y mañana se lo llevas a Harry a la oficina… ¿sabes manejar verdad?

-Claro que si…no te preocupes, ahora vete…- la apremió Nataly

Las dos chicas se despidieron y luego Ginny caminó un poco, hasta encontrar un lugar seguro donde desaparecer.

Cuando Harry escuchó un estallido en la sala, bajo corriendo.

-Merlín! Gracias…estas bien…Ginny te juro que no es lo que piensas…yo no tengo…- dijo Harry corriendo a abrazar a su esposa y que ella le correspondió el abrazó, cosa que le sorprendió.

-¿Y que es lo que según tu, pienso yo?- le preguntó a punto de reírse, pero ya había decidido hacerlo sufrir un rato por no haberle contado nada de su jefa.

-Pues, no sé, que a lo mejor tengo algo con Cate…pero te juro por mis hijos que nada que ver…es más yo siempre huyo de ella, me escondo…si no me crees pregúntale a Nataly o a Chris, a ellos les consta…

-Pero haber negado a tus hijos…eso si no te lo perdono…

-Claro que no, eso es otra vil mentira de ella, si le dije que tenemos hijos…-pero algo de pronto no le cuadro. Según como conocía a Ginny, era seguro que por lo menos hubiera llorado algo, pero se veía perfecta, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada…y dime ¿Qué le ofreciste a Nataly a cambio de la información?- preguntó astutamente, no por nada era todo un auror calificado.

-Un vuelo en hipogrifo…-y soltó la carcajada.-…oye! Eres bueno…

-Lo sabía, mira…no me voy a enojar por no confiar en mí, porque se que yo tampoco lo hice…debí haberte dicho que Cate me atosigaba, pero tenía miedo a que reaccionarás mal, y te prometo que te lo iba a decir…

-Esta bien, te creo, sólo una cosa…has todo lo posible para que esa…mujer no vaya a la exposición…

-Por supuesto, veré que puedo hacer…-y como en casi todas las peleas, siempre hay una reconciliación. Se besaron por varios minutos hasta quedar casi sin respiración.

Decidieron tomar el té antes de irse a dormir, pues ambos tenían mucho trabajo. Harry recordó que Ron no había llamado aún para los resultados de la investigación de Liz la candidata a niñera y decidió llamarlo, mientras Ginny preparaba el té.

-Ron?- dijo a través de la chimenea.

-Harry!- habló Hermione desde la cocina.- ahorita lo llamó, espera…RON! Harry te llama…-le gritó.

En seguida Ron bajó por las escaleras y se acercó a la chimenea. El chico ya estaba en pijama, a pesar de que eran apenas las ocho.

-Viejo! Ya te iba a llamar…acabo de llegar, pero primero me di un baño…- se calló porque vio que no le interesaba eso a Harry-…tengo los reportes de la investigación, pero no hubo nada, los padres salieron limpios y ella también…

-Ok, gracias amigo¿Cómo esta Hermione?- le pregunté porque tenía ya varios días que no la veía.

-Bien, ya casi lista para tomar su maternidad…por cierto, yo también tomaré algunos días, así que voy a necesitar que me cubras…será como en tres semanas…ya más cercano al parto…pero no le comentes a nadie- y fue bajando el tono de voz- porque es una sorpresa.

-Vale, no le diré a nadie…entonces me la saludas…y nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana!- se despidió Ron y Harry desapareció de su chimenea.

-Dice tu hermano que ya investigó a Liz y a sus padres y todo salió bien- habló Harry mientras caminaba a la cocina para ayudarle a Ginny.

-Que bien! Mañana le mando una lechuza para avisarle y que se presente el lunes ¿no?

-ok, lo que tu digas…ya sabes que en esta casa tu eres la que manda.- y la abrazó por atrás en lo que la chica tomaba las tazas.

-Ya se me ocurrió quién puede cuidar a los gemelos mientras estamos en Nueva York…-dijo Ginny haciendo caso omiso al comentario de su esposo.

-¿Si¿En quién pensaste?- preguntó interesado.

-Mónica y Draco- contestó segura.

-¿Ellos?

-Si, mira…Hermione y Ron no pueden, es mucho trabajo para la pobre y no creo que mi hermano este preparado para semejante carga…pero Mónica es muy buena con los niños y bueno Draco en el fondo quiere a los bebes y si lo piensas bien, son nuestra única opción. Además, si lo piensas bien, son nuestra única opción.

-Tienes razón, mañana los invitamos a merendar y se los pedimos¿te parece?

-Por supuesto.

Se sentaron en el sofá, abrazados y tomaron el té.

Al otro día por la mañana Ginny sirvió el desayuno y despues se fue a su trabajo. Pero antes mandó a Hedwig para avisarles a Draco y su novia de la merienda. Harry como todos los días se quedó con los bebés, ayudado por Dobby mientras llegaba su suegra.

Harry despues de dejar a sus niños con la abuela, salió al centro comercial porque tenía que comprar los boletos de avión, pues aunque podían sin problemas irse en traslador o apareciéndose, pero como no quería dar explicaciones en el ministerio, prefirió la manera muggle de viajar. Compró los boletos de Ginny y el suyo, pero además compró uno para Nataly y otro para Chris, pues ellos eran una parte importante de su éxito como fotógrafo.

Llegó a la revista, pero desgraciadamente ahora si se topo con Cate que iba de salida a una junta.

-Harry! La suerte esta de mi lado hoy…que bueno que te veo.-y se acercó a saludarlo de beso en la mejilla.- Estás muy callado.- repuso al ver la cara de enfado del chico.- ¿acaso estas enojado conmigo?

-Por supuesto, aunque por fortuna, Ginny es una mujer muy inteligente y esta segura del amor que siento por ella, pero si yo fuera tú, tendría más cuidado con ella.

-No me da miedo, tú eres el hombre que quiero para mí, y no me importa…

-Pero tú no me interesas, así que hazme el favor de no meterte en mi familia…porque entonces te las tendrás que ver conmigo…-y se alejó prontamente un tanto alterado.

Cate en vez de enfurecerse, se empezó a reír, creía tontamente que Ginny era poca cosa para Harry, un hombre con tanta presencia, guapo, con una personalidad atrayente. Su asistente estaba sorprendida por la actitud de su jefa, no pensaba que fuera de las mujeres que están dispuestas a rogar si era necesario.

-Quiero que me investigues a la esposa de Harry…se llama Ginny, aunque no sé su apellido de soltera, pero tu puedes…lo quiero antes del medio día, cuando regresé.- su asistente asintió un poco inconforme, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a encargos casi imposibles.

Harry subió a su oficina y como ya era costumbre ya estaban sus asistentes Nataly y Chris.

-Buenos días chicos!- saludó llegando a su escritorio.

-¡Hola Harry!- contestaron el saludo ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Que tienen que hacer en quince días?- preguntó haciéndose el serio.

-Pues, yo en realidad nada, mi vida es un asco…fuera del trabajo, por supuesto- repuso Chris, haciendo cara de fuchi.

Harry volteó a ver a Nataly- Yo en realidad tengo mi agenda súper ocupada…no sabes, tengo una fila de chicos esperando por una cita…- contestó la chica irónicamente.

-Oh! Entonces creo que sólo Chris podrá ir conmigo a Nueva York- y sacó el boleto de avión.

-¡Estas loco! Claro que puedo, no notaste la ironía en mis palabras…yo también voy…- Harry sacó el otro boleto y la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida. En realidad su jefe siempre tenía detalles muy lindos para con ellos.

-¡Que bueno! Por un momento pensé que tenía que devolver este boleto…sería un gran placer que me acompañaran a la exposición, despues de todo, ustedes son parte de esto…

-Gracias a ti por llevarnos…-masculló Chris.

-De nada, ahora vamos a trabajar ¿sale? Al rato es la junta de edición y necesito las fotos para la revista.

Mientras tanto en San Mungo

Ginny le contaba a Hermione el suceso del día anterior.

-Entonces esa bruja se atrevió a…-y se callaba para asimilarlo-…maldita mujer! Pero Harry le puso un alto…

-En ese momento no…pero espero que lo haya hecho hoy…aunque no creo que pueda hacer mucho si la mujer es su jefa…

-Oye, pero eso puede ser acoso sexual… ¡la puede demandar!- dijo Hermione muy segura y enojada pues odiaba que las mujeres fueran así.

-¿Qué es demandar?- preguntó Ginny, pues esos términos legales muggles no los conocía.

-Demandar es…cuando pides a un juez que…-no sabía como explicarle de la manera más sencilla a su cuñada-…verifique que una persona esta cometiendo un delito…y si lo comprueban pueden hacer que lo pague con una multa o con la cárcel…

-Ah! Y Harry sabrá eso?- le preguntó de nuevo, pues le gusto la idea de demandar a la mujer.

-Seguramente, pero a lo mejor no tiene las suficientes pruebas para demostrar…bueno, mejor dejemos eso porque no vamos a llegar a nada, mejor dime¿Cómo esta eso de la exposición de Harry?

Ginny le contó todo, como es que Harry había logrado que reconocieran su trabajo, la invitación que le hizo para que fueran juntos a Nueva York y lo de la niñera.

-Entonces¿no te vas a llevar a los gemelos?- dijo Hermione

-No, había pensado en ustedes para que me los cuidaran…- y la castaña abrió los ojos con cierto temor-…pero sé que es mucho trabajo para ti, ahora que estas a punto de dar a luz, por eso- añadió- y como mis padres se irán a un crucero que les regalaron Bill y Fleur, así que pensé en Draco…

-Nooo!- masculló sorprendida Hermione e interrumpiendo a su cuñada.

-Y Mónica- terminó haciendo caso omiso a la interrupción.- ella es muy buena con Sara y Benny y a Draco le hace falta un empujoncito para que ya se anime y se lo proponga a su novia.

-No le guardas nadita de rencor¿verdad?

-A Draco?- le pregunto y la castaña asintió- No, para nada, yo sé que a veces las personas hacen locuras por amor y Draco no midió las consecuencias de sus actos, pero afortunadamente recapacitó, además le salvó la vida a Harry, y por eso le voy a estar eternamente agradecida.- y suspiró.

-Si tú lo dices- dijo no muy convencida, a pesar de que ya trataba a Draco, ella sabía que en el fondo el rubio no se comprometía con Mónica porque aun amaba a su amiga.

-Claro, bueno y a parte para esos días, cuando Harry y yo no vayamos a Nueva York ya Liz estará trabajando para nosotros y les podrá echar la mano.

En ese momento, entró una enfermera al consultorio de Hermione.

-Sanadora Granger, uno de sus pacientes tiene mucha fiebre¿lo puede revisar?

-¿Quién es?- preguntó levantándose con mucho trabajo de su asiento.

-El paciente muggle…David Gra…

-Eh! Ya voy para allá…-interrumpió a su enfermera lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria.

-¿Qué¿Está aquí David y no me lo dijiste?- explotó Ginny apuntándole con un dedo a su cuñada.- ¿Qué le paso?

-No te enojes…mira para empezar, aun no sabemos que fue lo que pasó, pero esta bien…y lo peor es que no sé como pero recordó el lugar y ha preguntado por ti…-y Ginny entendió porque no le avisó y decidió que tal vez fue lo mejor-…tu estas muy bien con Harry y él quería algo contigo, así que…

-No te preocupes…yo…tienes razón, fue lo mejor que no me avisarás…ahora, si quieres te acompaño y luego me voy a dar mi ronda…

Ginny ayudó a su cuñada a llegar hasta el cuarto de David, pero antes de que Hermione entrará, y la pelirroja se retirará…

-Ginny, discúlpame…sé que esa decisión la debiste tomar tu, pero pensé que no querías saber de él…

-No te preocupes Herms, no quiero tener ningún tipo de problema con Harry por esto. Ya me voy, tengo trabajo que hacer…

En la oficina de "Life in London"

-¿Ya tienes lo que te pedí?- preguntó Cate a su asistente.

-Si y no. No tengo registro alguno de la esposa de Harry, lo único que averigüé es que su nombre de soltera es Ginny Weasley.

-Ah¿Y no hay nada de ella¿Registro de alguna escuela?-la secretaria negaba con la cabeza- ¿licencia de conducir?- volvió a negar- ósea que prácticamente no existe…eso es muy raro…ya encontraré algo…y te juro que la voy a quitar de mi camino.- y soltó una fría carcajada, digna de Lord Voldemort.

43


End file.
